Gambits night at the bar is interupted
by Mistress Ivy
Summary: Gambit just wants to get drunk. But that just isn't going to happen.


Gambit glanced over his shoulder around the bar, then back to his drink. 'Merde.' He thought to himself, 'dat fille still watchin.' From the moment he'd entered the dark little bar, he'd seen –felt- her pretty blue eyes on him. He just wanted to get drunk, not entertain 'company' tonight, regardless of how pretty she might be. One more glance round and he knew he was fighting a losing battle. She'd barely touched her drink, some thick looking pink thing in a tall glass, but was running her fingers over the glass, gathering the condensation and touching the cold liquid to her mouth. Gambit felt that familiar stirring low in his stomach, and decided that if his plan to drink was going to be disturbed, then he was not going to make it easy on her.

He took the short black straw from the glass of rum and coke, turned around on the bar stool, reclining and tossed his tawny hair back. He didn't look at her directly but instead watched her from the corner of his eye. He saw her wet little fingers pause on that pouty lower lip and he raised his arm, putting the straw between his teeth and then began to work on it. He would wrap his lips around it and suck just enough to see her eyes widen, then release and let his tongue flicker across it. It took less than a minute before her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Gambit smirked, just a little, before dropping the straw and turning back around to his drink. He heard her moving before his fingers were even around it. Her body brushed his gracefully as she moved beside him and slipped onto the stool next to him and he had to bite back a laugh to see her have to hop a little to get on it. She'd been sitting when he'd come in and he hadn't noticed just how short she was, regardless of the sky high stilettos she wore. She still had the sickly sweet looking drink in her hand and for the moment she sat quietly stirring it, obviously hoping he would make the first move.

Gambit took advantage of the moment to look her over. He'd noticed she was pretty immediately but now he really got to look. She was small almost all over; small waisted and small backed with perky little breasts, although her hips flared out. She was fine boned and a little pale, with long dark eyelashes and a ton of dark waves pulled into a loose bun. Her eyes glittered a bit, and if he didn't know that she was on her fist drink, he might have guessed she was drunk. Tight dark jeans, a deep red tank top, and, of course, those shoes were all she wore. No jewellery or adornments at all; he liked that. The whole lazy beautiful look was pulled together at her pouty lips by a sheen of red lip gloss and no other makeup. He watched her struggle through another sip of her drink and glance at him sideways through her lashes. Something about this plain little beauty desperately wanting him to notice her took him right back to a thousand moments just like it before and he felt a streak of cruelty rise with his desire as he watched her braless breasts shiver and goose bump under the feeling of his dark eyes.

"Gambit not gon' make a move on you first chere, so whatever you got to say, say it now 'fore Gambit get bored an' leave."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and saw her white little teeth bite at her lower lip.

"I…uhm…" she stammered, "I s…saw you here… alone… a…and, uhm, thought…you light be lonely? Maybe?" She finished lamely and cast her eyes up to meet his, that glitter all the more visible.

Gambit slipped off the stool, knocking back the rest of his drink. She couldn't seem to help herself as her eyes glided down his body. He slammed the glass back down on the bar and her eyes shot back to his face, startled and guilty, a deep flush on her cheeks.

"Gambit bored now chere. He leavin'."

She lowered her eyes back to the drink and murmured a small assent. Gambit didn't move at all. She was just too perfect, he realized. For all the shoes and red lip gloss she had, he still intimidated her with his looks, his eyes, and now his cruelty. He knew in a moment that had he not said anything, she never would have either. His hand came up and tangled into her thick hair and pulled her head back by it, admiring the smoothly arched line of her throat.

"Gambit said he leavin'. He not gon' wait till you finish your drink. Now, you comin' or non, chere?" He let go of her hair and she hesitate a moment before pushing her drink away and standing. He turned, his trench coat swirling around his legs and led the way out of the bar. He didn't have to turn around again to know she was following; the rapid click of her heels enough for him to know just how close she was. He walked two blocks or so before turning into the entrance of a little apartment building, leading her up the stairs. It was an old apartment, cheap and a little rickety. Gambit led her up two flights before pulling out keys and opening one of the apartment doors. In all this time, he had looked at her just once, to make sure she could make it up the stairs in her shoes. Now, he stepped back and let her pass him into the room. He shut the door, and they were plunged into almost complete darkness. His eyes were much better for this lighting than hers, and he watched her hands flutter up to her throat as a first shudder of fear went through her. Gambit didn't let that stay for long as he pressed his body against her back, his hands resting on her hips. Her body stiffened for a moment and then relaxed against his, her hands moving down to find his. He was sweeping past her, grabbing onto one of her searching hands before she'd found him, and led her deeper into the darkened apartment.

Gambit moved towards the bedroom with confidence, he knew the turns and furniture of this place, and it made him smile to hear her stumble over a magazine, or hit her leg on a table. He opened the door, leading her just into the door frame and let go of her hand. She seemed lost again, unsure of herself. She stumbled into the room, and he shut the door behind her. She whipped her head around, trying vainly to see him. Gambit, knowing she would never see him if he didn't want her to, came up in front of her again, pressing her closer to the door until her back hit it. He pressed his body against her, feeling her heart race against his chest, and hearing her rushed little breaths against his ear. He pushed the hair back from her face behind her ear, and she leaned into the cup of his hand on her jaw bone. He leaned down a little closer to her, and she tilted her face up. Gambit darted his tongue out, licking right across her lower lip. Her breath came a little faster, harsher.

"If you dis easy to excite, der's no sport in it for Gambit." He whispered against her skin.

"I… I'm sorry." She whispered, and again Gambit had to smile at her desperation, her growing nerves.

"Relax, chere. You jus' put your hands right here," and he placed her shaking hands against the waist of his jeans, "an' let Gambit show you how much better it can get."

He pressed his mouth against the warmth of her neck, inhaling the sweet perfume of her hair, revelling in the softness of her skin. His traced his tongue along the pulse in her neck, up to her ear, sucking the unadorned lobe into his mouth, pressing his teeth into it for just a second. He felt the roughness of scars there, her ears had been pierced before, more than once.

He was pleased that, regardless of how much she writhed against the door, against his body, her hands never left their place on his hips. He pushed her harder against the door, feeling that barely noticeable little motion of her hips, that sweet friction of her lower body against his. Gambit slid his hands along the curve of her arms, over the sweeping slope of her shoulders, and down the fine soft skin of her chest, dipping into her shirt to caress her nipples. He looked down at her, watching her biting down on her lip, and flicked his fingers a little more insistently against her stiffening nipples. Her lips parted and she let out the sweetest low moan as her head fell back against the door, her hair sliding slowly out of the bun, and he moved one hand back out of her shirt to touch her hair again. For all its thickness, it was soft and he tightened his grip a little, tugging to show her he wanted her to move. She let herself be led from the door and towards the bed. Her vision was better now and she didn't stumble over anything, moving with something approaching the graceful motions she'd displayed back at the bar, until she was sitting on the bed.

Gambit slid gently to his knees and took her left foot in his hands and kissed along the top as his fingers loosened the bindings and then slid her shoe off her. He slipped his tongue across her ankle bone and then let her foot down to take hold of the other. Repeating the same move, she was quickly divulged of her shoes. Gambit trailed his fingers over her little red painted toes as he stood back up and pressed her gently to the bed. She let herself be pushed down in a great surrender, as though melting into the bed itself. His fingers deftly flicked over the button on her jeans and he pulled down the zipper. As he hooked his fingers into the belt loops and slid them down her legs, he let his cheek run against her legs as each inch was exposed. The skin of her inner thighs so invitingly hot, and smoothly pale down to the sensitive skin behind her knee, which he trailed his fingers over after he'd pulled the pants all the way off. Her back ached and she moaned again as his finger trailed over her taunt stomach, teasing her skin with his nails. He put his hands on either of her knees and, kneeling on the ground, put a little pressure on them. She spread her legs, and he was immediately awash in the scent of her desire. Gambit moved his head closer, letting his fingers run up over her hips to slip under the strings of her thong, pulling it down her legs, and discarding it. He began to trail little kisses up her thigh, hearing her moans grow more insistent as he neared her hot little sex and then die down pleadingly as he came back down the other. The little mewling sounds she made brought his cock to further hardness and he leaned his mouth so close to her as to be almost touching her perfect lips and blew a breath of colder air onto her. Immediately the muscles in her legs tensed and he saw her hips rise a little before snaking his tongue out to lick her. She gasped at the sensation and when he did it again, she sighed and her muscles relaxed again. Gambit dove his tongue into her, licking for all his worth at her tightness, and then at her clit which seemed to pulse under his tongue with every breath she took. How long he tortured her this way, he could say, but soon he felt her muscles begin to shudder and, blowing another breath of cold air on her, stood.

She opened her eyes and looked up at his. That glitter was still there, although her eyes barely seemed to focus on him. He slipped his coat off, and tossed it behind him. He gestured at her, and she moved further onto the bed with him soon leaning over her, looking for all the world like a great cat. Her hands shook a little as she lifted them to run over his arms, his shoulders, into his hair. He brought his legs onto the bed, now on all fours over her, and moved his leg between hers, forcing another of those beautiful gasps from her mouth. He saw her pink tongue slide against her teeth and leaned closer, finally pressing his mouth over hers. Her body arched against him as he drew her deeper into the kiss. She tasted of watermelon and sugar and feeling her moan against his mouth, against his tongue, with that throaty voice of hers made Gambit moan right back into her. At last he pulled away and saw the red blush that infused her cheeks, and that her lip gloss no longer coloured her lips. He drew her shirt up higher than where it had already worked to, finally pulling it over her head. That last move was too much for her already straining bun and the last of her hair came loose curling around her shoulders. Gambit held her tightly around the waist and rolled so she was now leaning atop him. The blush on her cheeks grew hotter and she cast her eyes down and away from his.

"Gambit make dis easy for you chere," He said, and pulled his shirt over his head. "You just gon do the rest for Gambit, oui?

Her eyes raked over his chest, down his washboard abs, lower and lower, following the soft reddish hair of his treasure trial right to the edge of his jeans, then back up.

"Cherie? Oui?"

Her eyes came back to his and she nodded quickly and moved off him to undo the button on his jeans. He caught her hands as she struggled with the stiff button, pulling her fingers up to his mouth.

"Whas' your rush?" He asked taking the tip of her index finger into his mouth. "Gambit didn' rush you. You wan' outta here so fast?"

She shook her head, the dark waves shimmering around her slight shoulders.

"'Den take your time fille." He said, releasing her hands.

She bit her lip for a moment as she returned to straddling him, and leaned forward, her hair falling to one side of her body, resting softly against Gambits shoulder. She put her face close to his neck and repeated the move he'd used on her earlier, licking up his neck and sucking on his earlobe. He moaned and put his hands on her hips. At his reaction, she seemed to grow braver, nipping at his neck and trailing her mouth lower, over his shoulders. He let her take hold of one of his arms, placing little open mouthed kissed down the muscle, along the inside of his elbow, down the veins in his forearm, onto his palm, lastly sliding her tongue along the underside of his middle finger.

She ran her fingers down his arm as she lowered her head to leave wet trails across his collarbone, and down his chest. Gambit couldn't help but arch his back as her mouth found his nipple and he ground his cock against her as her tongue flicked across him. She released it to make her way down to his ribs, even as her hand travelled over his abs. He couldn't help but smile to himself; during his whole show with the straw at the bar, she'd barely been able to keep her eyes off the play of muscle under his shirt and now she practically worshipped his stomach with her fingers, feeling ever ridge of muscle, followed quickly by her tongue. He could only feel the warmth of her tongue and he wondered if she was still crimson with embarrassment. At last she reached the top of his jeans and this time the button slipped easily out and her tongue never stopped its work as she caressed his hips with it, all the while inching his jeans down. Gambit pushed his feet against one another, slipping his shoes off. Soon, she had his pants pushed as far down as she could and pulled them the rest of the way off, then returned to the ministrations with her tongue, kissing up his thighs and pressing her thumbs against his hip bones, tracing the hard lines of muscle leading down to his now aching cock. Her hand hesitated once as she reached the base, but he moaned again and thrust his hips upward and she was soon swirling her tongue around the head and tracing the pulsing vein on the underside. Her hands, her mouth, it was all teasing for him and he moaned once again.

"Chere, you 'tink it so easy to tease Gambit?" He asked as his hands found her hair again and he pulled her face back up to crush another breathless kiss to her mouth. Even as his tongue moved against hers, he stayed in control rolling her onto her back and pressing her small wrists together above her head. He bent his head down, his breath ghosting over her skin, then taking one of her nipples into his mouth and biting just so as to make her gasp and writhe against him, tugging at the grip he had on her wrists. Remy let her nipple leave his mouth to breath against her face, against her ear.

"Do you like, ma cherie? You wan' Gambit to go on?"

She moaned her assent against his hair, even as she tried to pull her hands away from him again. Gambit let go of them this time and pushed up away from her. Her hands went to his hips to pull him back down, but they soon fell as he pressed the tip of his cock against her soaked pussy. She arched herself, trying to hurry him into her. He pressed her back to the bed by her hips and slid in slowly, inch by inch. She cried out and tried to thrust against him, but he kept a firm hold on her, making her suffering his teasing now as he worked in and out slowly, never letting her set the pace. She moaned and tossed her head, her mouth opening and closing.

"Please!" She gasped suddenly, "Please, I can't take it."

At her request he thrust fully in and heard her breath exit in one hard gasp. Her hands wrapped around him, and she dug her nails into the smooth expanse of his back as she bucked her hips to meet his demanding thrusts. He covered her body with his, never loosing the rhythm, even as his lips pressed to her neck again, her chest, her shoulders, her lips and his fingers tangled into her hair again, pulling her head to one side to kiss along the swell of her cheek. As he brought her again and again to the brink of ecstasy, he would slow and let the warmth recede into her body, just to speed up and drive her towards orgasm over and over. She cried his name repeatedly, begging him. As her hands found his hips anew, his rhythm began to falter as he neared his own completion and when she grew close to her end again, he didn't stop, merely drove into her harder, faster. She tossed her head back and called his name aloud once more and Gambit felt the tight walls of her pussy clamps down and her juices flow all the faster. It was too much for him and he moaned against the skin on her throat as he came in her.

He rolled off her, sweat beading on his chest. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He surprised himself when his hands found hers and he buried his face into her hair, once more taking in the sweet smell of it. She was sweetness all over, this one. Soon she was breathing deeply in Gambit's arms. He kissed her on the top of her head and left the bed. He found his jeans on the ground and slid into them. He turned to look at the girl asleep on his bed. She was a right mess now, with her hair all tangled, reddening marks decorating her neck and chest, the sheet pulled loosely around her naked body. Remy watched the regular rise and fall of her chest for a moment, and realized that he didn't even know the little things' name. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans to pull out a card. He quickly scribbled on it, and placed it on the bed near her. As he was leaned over, her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Gambit?" She asked sleepily.

"Gambit jus' goin' out for a smoke, chere. He be back in a minute." He lied and watched her smile and close her eyes again.

Poor trusting little girl, he mused and he stood back up with the card, added something, then placed it back on the bed. He walked out, grabbing the rest of his clothes off the floor and leaving the apartment. When she woke, she would find his card and then… well, he'd have to see what would happen then.

***

Hours later, she opened her eyes as sunlight streamed through a window. Immediately, she looked around for the man from the night before, Gambit. He was gone, but her eyes cast upon a card on the pillow. Picking it up, she read it.

'_Chere, Gambit enjoyed you very much. Maybe he see you around.'_

Then, a few inches down;

'_Gambit be back at the bar on Thursday. Hope he see you there.'_

She smiled to herself. Oh, yes. She'd be back on Thursday. And every Thursday after that, if he wanted.


End file.
